


How's Florida?

by thursdaynext_27



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996), Trigger (2010)
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, Community: dsc6dsnippets, Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdaynext_27/pseuds/thursdaynext_27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>It’s kinda like Thunder Bay. Hot, and with tourists.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	How's Florida?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 [ds_snippets](http://community.livejournal.com/ds_snippets)/[dsc6dsnippets](http://dsc6dsnippets.dreamwidth.org/) Snippet Tag Event #4. The prompts were identity, change, coffee and answer.

He hears the underlying _Seriously, Billy? Florida?_ in Vic's question. It's not just her; he gets that from just about everyone he knows, from the "good old days" through the post-Jenifur years. He always deflects with a bit of humor, reassuring everyone he’s still their Billy. Maybe they think the idea of Billy Tallent living in Florida is so weird that its very lack of coolness takes him back full circle into cool again.

Nobody ever presses Billy for a real answer to _Why Florida?_ , so he never has to give one. He doesn’t share pictures of his Miami Beach home, in a quiet, gated community that couldn't be less rock-and-roll. He doesn’t talk about how he spends the mornings with coffee on the beach, watching the sunrise. He does smile at the golfing comments and joke about psychiatrists and meetings, while nobody realizes how close they are to the truth.

He doesn't explain that Florida was the farthest he could get from Vancouver and Los Angeles, without giving up the warm weather.

Returning to Vancouver was never an option. But Los Angeles had soured on him as well, with its emptiness, the artificiality, the never-ending bullshit. He was fine with all that before, and then he returned from Vancouver and it was like he was seeing the city with fresh eyes. Until one day he realized that LA had become nothing but a giant, smug _Told you so, Mr. Fucking Hollywood_. Ironic that Joe had never been to LA, but he claimed the city all the same, and Billy surrendered it to him.

Joe didn't follow him to Florida.

So he chats with Vic, makes small talk with Kat, meets people and makes deals, and counts the days until he's home.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. The quote comes from the movie, and the golf reference is canon.


End file.
